mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Applejack/Gallery
Season one :Episodes: 1 through 13 • 14 through 26 Applejack being ladylike S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Applejack "Everypony okay?" S1E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Applejack winning S01E03.png|The Ticket Master Applejack fascinated by reflection S1E04.png|Applebuck Season Applejack colored apples s01e05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Applejack doing a trick S1E06.png|Boast Busters Applejack ready to give hell S01E07.png|Dragonshy Applejack oooohh S01E08.png|Look Before You Sleep Spike calls Applejack "Apple Teeny" S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Rarity, Applejack and Twilight angry look S01E10.png|Swarm of the Century Applejack snowball S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Applejack "Listen sugarcube" S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Applejack ready to jump S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Applejack in her custom made Gala dress S1E14.png|Suited For Success Applejack covered S01E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Applejack following Twilight S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Applejack crashing down S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Applejack serious face S01E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Applejack at her Fluttershy apple stand S01E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Applejack talks to the tree S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Applejack got food will travel- W 1.3111.png|A Bird in the Hoof Applejack gets her cutie mark S01E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Jealous Spike S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Applejack bad poker face S01E25.png|Party of One Applejack fantasy "I'll earn a lot of money" S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two :Episodes: 1 through 13 • 14 through 26 Applejack's eyes swirling S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 The liar S2E2.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Applejack chi...huh S02E03.png|Lesson Zero Applejack in her scarecrow costume S02E04.png|Luna Eclipsed Grapejack serious S02E05.png|Sisterhooves Social S2E06 Applejack grunting.png|The Cutie Pox Winona and Applejack Playing S2E7.png|May the Best Pet Win! Applejack as Mare Do Well.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well AJ pulling a weed S02E09.png|Sweet and Elite Twilight staring AJ's stache S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess Applejack wearing a map on her face S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Applejack looking at dark clouds S2E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Rarity and Applejack looking at the foals S2E13.png|Baby Cakes Applejack blushing S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Applejack smiles S02E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Rainbow Dash sweating2 S02E16.png|Read It and Weep Applejack barn 1 S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed S2E20 Applejack trowel.png|It's About Time Applejack smirking at Dash S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Applejack sleeping photo S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Applejack looking at MMMM S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Applejack sculpting S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Pile of Applejacks S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Rarity cute ear drop S3E1.png|Does Applejack seem to care? Rarity should I be worried S3E1.png|It's like she sees this everyday. Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow and Spike standing S3E01.png Rarity I doubt that S3E1.png|I'm just saying things, sugarcube. Rarity or perhaps S3E1.png|I'm right. Twilight meets her friends S3E01.png Applejack asking Twilight if she passed S3E01.png Shining Armor worried S3E1.png Rainbow, Fluttershy and Applejack concerned S3E1.png Fluttershy 'What kind of things' S3E1.png Spike and the others S3E1.PNG Twilight 'But Princess Celestia said' S3E1.png Twilight 'Then it must already be protected' S3E1.png Everyone hears a howl S3E1.png Fluttershy freaking out S3E1.png Fluttershy 'It's one of the' S3E1.png Giant shadow appears S3E1.png King Sombra shadow creeping up behind main characters S3E1.png Main ponies escape to Crystal Empire S3E1.png S3E01_-_Crystal_Empire.PNG Rarity gotta what S3E1.png|"Focus, Rarity." Rarity I know that S3E1.png|"We're here to help Twilight." Rarity why can't you S3E1.png|"Not admire the scenery." ..That's why we're ALL here!...png Rarity acting insane S3E1.png Rarity oh uh oops S3E1.png|Uhhhh...ok. Rarity it's cool right S3E1.png|Tell me why I'm freaking out. Rarity don't remember S3E1.png|Is it over? Rarity & Rainbow Dash progress report S3E1.png|Ready for y'all's progress reports. Fluttershy Wings on Flank S3E1.png Applejack 'made sweets of crystal berries' S3E1.png Applejack chowing down on a crystal berry S3E1.png|Applejack eating some crystal berries Main 6 singing around a table S3E1.png Applejack and Fluttershy singing S3E1.png|Applejack and Fluttershy singing together Pinkie Pie playing the flugelhorn S3E1.png Twilight Horn Glows Not Book.png S3E01 Applejackcrystalheart.png Twilight explaining crystal heart importance S3E1.png Twilight 'Cut one out of a crystal block' S3E1.png Applejack 'Nice work Twi' S3E1.png Applejack 'Up' S3E1.png Applejack 'And running' S3E1.png Promotional The Crystal Empire preview image EW.jpg Promotional The Crystal Empire Playdate 2.jpg Promotional The Crystal Empire Playdate.jpg The Crystal Empire overlook EW promotional.jpg Promotional Rarity looking insane S3E1.jpg The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Applejack looking at the heart S3E2.png|Taking a peek at the crystal heart. Applejack smiling at local pony S3E2.png Applejack trying to conceal the heart S3E2.png|Applejack guarding the crystal heart. Twilight and Rainbow going left S3E2.png|Protecting the Crystal Heart, isn't as easy as it looks. Applejack hiding crystal S3E2.png Applejack didn't want Rainbow to go away S3E2.png Rainbow Dash flies in behind Applejack S3E2.png|Applejack startled. Applejack maintains herself S3E2.png Applejack puzzled S3E2.png|Oh, its only Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash listening to Applejack S3E2.png Applejack checking if anyone is near S3E2.png Rainbow Dash continues to listen to Applejack S3E2.png Rainbow Dash 'Exactly' S3E2.png Rainbow Dash notices something S3E2.png Rainbow Dash guard dog S3E2.png Applejack 'What I mean is' S3E2.png Applejack 'Let me keep the crystal ponies away from the fake heart' S3E2.png Applejack about to push Rainbow away S3E2.png Applejack pushes Rainbow away S3E2.png Applejack waving Rainbow Dash away S3E2.png Applejack standing by fake heart S3E2.png Applejack 'How ya'll feeling' S3E2.png Applejack 'Having a good time' S3E2.png Crystal mare 'Best I had in over a thousand years' S3E2.png|Applejack in a perfect standing position. Applejack 'That's good' S3E2.png Applejack 'Gotta renew that spirit of love' S3E2.png Applejack 'Right' S3E2.png Crystal mare 'I sure would like to see it for the ceremony' S3E2.png Crystal mare 'It's been such a long time' S3E2.png Applejack 'I hear ya' S3E2.png Applejack 'Phew' S3E2.png Applejack waving her hat S3E2.png Applejack putting hat back on S3E2.png Crystal mare approves of the idea S3E2.png Applejack looks to the left S3E2.png Applejack panic S3E2.png Applejack stops the stallion from peaking S3E2.png Applejack 'You tried' S3E2.png Applejack presenting fritters S3E2.png Applejack 'You're gonna love em' S3E2.png Applejack fearfully looking to the right S3E2.png Applejack throws fritters S3E2.png Applejack 'I hear there's a joust about to start' S3E2.png Applejack 'You don't wanna miss that!' S3E2.png Applejack waves crystal mare off S3E2.png|Have a good day now, ya hear. Applejack getting impatient S3E2.png Applejack 'Comeon Twilight' S3E2.png Applejack 'These crystal ponies are more curious than a cat' S3E2.png Applejack keeping crystal ponies at bay S3E2.png Applejack keeping crystal ponies at bay 2 S3E2.png Applejack awkward smile S3E2.png Rarity informs Applejack on her materials shortage S3E2.png Rarity 'For the traditional crafts booth' S3E2.png Rarity 'I've just made a hat out of' S3E2.png Rarity boasting over straw hat S3E2.png Rarity 'But still!' S3E2.png Applejack 'We gotta do everything we can' S3E2.png Applejack 'To keep this thing going' S3E2.png Rarity and Applejack looking up S3E2.png Applejack reassuring Rarity S3E2.png Applejack 'When the time comes' S3E2.png Rarity and Applejack hear Pinkie S3E2.png Rarity and Applejack shocked S3E2.png Rarity embarrassed laugh S3E2.png Rarity 'Of course it isn't S3E2.png Rarity 'The real one is..' S3E2.png Applejack 'On it's way!' S3E2.png Applejack agreeing with Rarity S3E2.png Applejack 'Oops' S3E2.png Applejack attempting to reassure crystal ponies S3E2.png Rarity 'I don't know if they believe you' S3E2.png Applejack 'Don't know if I believe me' S3E2.png Rarity yelling Spikey-Wikey S3E2.png|Oh no. Rarity can't look S3E2.png Crystal main ponies no Twilight S3E2.png Crystal main ponies successful S3E2.png Cadance raising hoof on balcony S3E2.png Main ponies, Spike, Shining and Cadance leaving the empire S3E2.png Rarity sulking S3E2.png Applejack and Rarity after leaving the Crystal Empire S3E2.png Main characters waiting outside castle S3E2.png Pinkie biting hooves S3E2.png Main ponies no Twilight gasp S3E2.png Twilight at doorway S3E2.png Twilight 'I passed!' S3E2.png Other main ponies happy over Twilight S3E2.png|Applejack, wide eyed with a smile. Other main ponies looking at each other S3E2.png Rarity 'You were prepared to do your best' S3E2.png Rarity 'You can dismiss' S3E2.png Mane 6 Powerful Friendship S3E2.png|Friendship. Too Many Pinkie Pies Applejack pulling Apple Bloom in a cart S3E3.png Pinkie 'Hey Applejack' S3E3.png Pinkie 'That looks like fun' S3E3.png Pinkie jumps into the cart S3E3.png Pinkie 'Weee!' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Next time I'll pull you' S3E3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom look at Pinkie zooming off S3E3.png Applejack greets Pinkie S3E3.png Applejack 'Huh, then I'll be an apple crisp' S3E3.png Applejack 'I'm here for the same reason' S3E3.png Pinkie 'This is perfect' S3E3.png Pinkie 'To me' S3E3.png Applejack 'At Sweet Apple Acres' S3E3.png Applejack 'Me too' S3E3.png Applejack, Big McIntosh and two other ponies raising the barn S3E03.png Applejack, Big McIntosh and two other ponies pulling the ropes S3E03.png Pinkie clones surrounding the ponies S3E03.png Applejack sees the Pinkie clones S3E03.png Pinkie clones surrounding the barn S3E03.png Pinkie clone hits Big McIntosh S3E03.png Applejack getting pulled S3E03.png Applejack losing hold of the rope S3E03.png The barn collapses S3E03.png Pinkie arrives S3E03.png Applejack angry S3E03.png Pinkie 'You look pretty busy right now' S3E03.png Applejack tells the Pinkie clones to come back S3E03.png Applejack with Twilight and Spike S3E03.png Twilight 'I have no idea' S3E03.png Applejack, Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Winona running S3E03.png Pinkie clone sees Applejack S3E03.png Applejack pushes the Pinkie clone S3E03.png Pinkies swarming Ponyville S3E3.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash bored S3E3.png Rainbow Dash facehoof S3E3.png Rainbow 'I can't take it anymore!' S3E3.png Pinkie 'I just had to' S3E3.png Pinkie 'I couldn't leave my friends, I just couldn't S3E3.png Applejack Rainbow and Spike smiling at Pinkie S3E3.png Applejack winking at Pinkie S3E3.png Twilight telling Pinkie they should go and celebrate S3E3.png Applejack 'You up for some wheelbarrow races' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'That looks like fun' S3E3.png Other main characters laughing S3E3.png One Bad Apple Applejack opens door S3E4.png|Apple Bloom?! Applejack 'It's not like it's the harvest day parade' S3E4.png Applejack 'We're just going to the train station' S3E4.png Applejack doesn't approve S3E4.png Applejack 'Your cousin isn't gonna care whatcha wearing' S3E4.png Applejack 'Just pick something!' S3E4.png Apple Bloom jumping off the bed S3E4.png Applejack 'You know what would make a good impression' S3E4.png Applejack 'Being on time to pick her up' S3E4.png|She doesn't have time for this. Applejack zoned out S3E4.png Applejack shaking off hat S3E4.png Applejack 'You got nothing to worry about sugar cube' S3E4.png Applejack 'Ya'll gonna get along great' S3E4.png Applejack 'You already have something in common' S3E4.png Applejack 'Neither of you have your Cutie Mark' S3E4.png Applejack watching Apple Bloom run off S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Oh this' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Changes everything!' S3E4.png Applejack listening S3E4.png Applejack gasp S3E4.png Applejack angry S3E4.png Applejack 'Your cousin is supposed to sleep in here' S3E4.png Train station overview S3E4.png Applejack fed up with CMC S3E4.png|Applejack is not amused. Scootaloo fluttering across to the right S3E4.png Scootaloo fluttering across to the left S3E4.png Scootaloo landing S3E4.png Scootaloo 'You really think she'll wanna join' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'She doesn't have her Cutie Mark' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Of course she'll wanna join the Cutie Mark Crusaders' S3E4.png Sweetie Belle 'I'm just so excited' S3E4.png Sweetie Belle 'I could burst!' S3E4.png CMC and Applejack hear train arriving S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Is that the train from Manehatten' S3E4.png Applejack 'Apple Bloom' S3E4.png Applejack 'You've never met Babs Seed' S3E4.png Apple Bloom awkward smile S3E4.png Train door opens S3E4.png Applejack, CMC and Babs Seed S3E04.png CMC, Applejack and Babs leaving the trainstation S3E04.png Babs' eyes about to be closed S3E04.png CMC evil laughter S3E4.png|Applejack with some balloons to spare. Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo standing S3E4.png|Explaining some stuff. Rarity checking on CMC S3E4.png|Oh great tarnation beyond the station. Ponies sees the CMC S3E04.png Babs 'you saved me! ' S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'About that' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo sees Applejack S3E04.png Sweetie Belle explaining S3E04.png Applejack 'Y'know this all could've been avoided' S3E04.png Applejack 'if y'all just came to me in the very beginning' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle 'That's what I kept on saying! ' S3E04.png Babs wants to start over S3E04.png Babs and CMC are now friends S3E04.png Magic Duel Applejack carrying a fainted Rarity S3E05.png Rarity being comforted S3E5.png|Rarity being comforted. Rarity back to normal S3E5.png Twilight's friends worried S3E05.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash laughing S3E5.png|Laughing but with honesty. Rarity & Rainbow Dash not good S3E5.png|Oh boy this don't look good. Rarity & Rainbow Dash have faith S3E5.png|Starting to like this outcome. Rarity prove your point S3E5.png|Stay away from my here friend here. Trixie looks at Twilight's friends S3E05.png Twilight about to be kicked out S3E05.png Twilight's friends running for Twilight S3E05.png Twilight's friends getting blocked out from Twilight S3E05.png Twilight 'I'll figure something out' S3E05.png Twilight running away S3E05.png Applejack crushing the apples with her hoof S3E05.png Applejack sees Trixie S3E05.png Trixie 'how long do I have to wait for my apple sauce facial' S3E05.png Applejack doesn't want to do her work S3E05.png Applejack being levitated S3E05.png S3E5 Applejack feathers.png Applejack after being tickled S3E05.png Applejack fallen onto the floor S3E05.png Applejack lying on the floor S3E05.png S3E5 library reading.png Applejack ' I can't find anything that describes' S3E05.png Rarity just listening S3E5.png|"She wants me to grow apples with no peels!" Fluttershy trying to get Rarity's and Applejack's attention S3E05.png Pinkie points at her mouthless face S3E05.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash listening S3E5.png|Hearing in on the amulet. Fluttershy 'If you read a little further you'll see' S3E05.png Fluttershy 'Yes, but, um, you can't' S3E05.png Applejack 'We need to get this information to Twilight' S3E05.png Rainbow has an idea S3E05.png Spike and the ponies agrees S3E05.png Spike and the ponies look at Fluttershy S3E05.png Fluttershy puts her hoof S3E05.png Filly Applejack and Rarity S3E05.png Filly Applejack and Rarity 2 S3E04.png S3E5 old applejack rarity.png S3E5 applejack filly rarity.png S3E5 applejack rarity.png Rarity, Applejack, Granny Smith and Big McIntosh waiting S3E5.png Applejack_and_Rarity_switch_out_S3E5.png Sleepless in Ponyville Applejack 'You packed bug spray' S3E06.png Applebloom Bug Spray S03E06.png Apple Bloom 'You got the canteens' S3E06.png Applejack Canteen S03E06.png Applejack 'Looks like we're all set then' S3E06.png Applejack Applebloom Scootaloo Shock S03E06.png|What in the hay is that? Applejack pointing at the cart full of Rarity's things S3E06.png Rarity good outfit shot S3E6.png|Yeah is that so Rarity. Rarity making a point S3E6.png|Yeah I believe you, I believe you. Rarity right again S3E6.png|Close your eyes in defeat Applejack. Applejack informing Scootaloo that Rainbow Dash will be meeting them S3E06.png Applejack, Rarity and the CMC walking S3E06.png Applejack 'The last thousand times you asked that' S3E06.png Applejack 'This time, it's actually yes' S3E06.png Applejack pointing at Rainbow flying S3E06.png Applejack 'some of us didn't pack as light as the others' S3E06.png Applejack and Apple Bloom setting up a tent S3E06.png Applejack pushing down the nail S3E06.png Applejack's and Apple Bloom's tent is set up S3E06.png Rainbow Dash flying upwards S3E06.png Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom sees Rarity's tent S3E06.png Applejack spinning a stick S3E06.png The first campsite S3E06.png Rainbow wants to tell a story S3E06.png Rainbow 'just like this one' S3E06.png Applejack yawns S3E06.png|''Yawn!'' Applejack 'Think it's about time' S3E06.png|Applejack needs some shut-eye. Applejack notices Apple Bloom on her back S3E06.png Applejack 'No olden pony in our tent'.png Rarity and Applejack entering their respective tents S3E06.png Applejack and Apple Bloom rolling their tent S3E06.png Rarity off couch S3E6.png|Why does Applejack look so worried of an sudden? Scootaloo continues riding S3E06.png Scootaloo lands on the bush S3E06.png Scootaloo 'Um... don't come this way!' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'way better than going through the bushes' S3E06.png The group continuing their trek S3E06.png Scootaloo and Applejack walking together S3E06.png Applejack breaks a twig S3E06.png Scootaloo jumps up S3E06.png Applejack sees Scootaloo fall through the ground S3E06.png Applejack sees Scootaloo inside the hole S3E06.png Scootaloo 'Heh, nothing' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'just thought I heard something' S3E06.png Scootaloo freaks out S3E06.png Scootaloo digging a trench S3E06.png|"Sure that you are well, Scootaloo?" Applejack 'You seem a little jumpy' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'Just getting my exercise!' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'You know how important it is' S3E06.png The group approaches their second campsite S3E06.png Applejack 'No need for tents tonight' S3E06.png Applejack points at the cave S3E06.png Rainbow Dash in front of the cave S3E06.png The other ponies on the campsite S3E06.png Applejack feeling cold S3E06.png Applejack 'where's that Scootaloo' S3E06.png Rarity enjoying fright S3E6.png|Apple Bloom is the one to be freaking out, not Applejack. Wonderbolts Academy Main ponies having a picnic S3E7.png Pinkie bouncing around picnic S3E7.png Main ponies relaxing at the panic S3E7.png Pinkie bouncing near the other ponies S3E7.png Other main ponies looking at Pinkie S3E7.png Main ponies looking at Pinkie offscreen S3E7.png Pinkie 'I can't wait another minute' S3E7.png Pinkie clenching teeth S3E7.png Twilight 'Pinkie Pie' S3E7.png Twilight 'You're more nervous' S3E7.png Twilight 'Than Rainbow Dash' S3E7.png Pinkie 'If you get in' S3E7.png Pinkie 'If you get in' 2 S3E7.png Pinkie frightening Rainbow S3E7.png Rainbow 'I'm telling you' S3E7.png Rainbow 'It's in the bag' S3E7.png Applejack biting apple S3E7.png Applejack 'She is the best flyer in Ponyville' S3E7.png Rainbow flying past Fluttershy and Applejack S3E7.png Applejack holds on to her hat S3E7.png Main ponies looking up at Rainbow S3E7.png Rainbow flying backwards relaxed S3E7.png Pinkie big gasp S3E7.png Rainbow 'Gotcha!' S3E7.png Rainbow cute giggle S3E7.png Main ponies happy for Rainbow S3E7.png Applejack and Rarity getting Rainbow's bag ready S3E7.png Rainbow snatching her bag S3E7.png Applejack and Rarity feel the drift S3E7.png Other ponies wave Rainbow off S3E7.png Rainbow about to fly off S3E7.png Rainbow flying off S3E7.png Pinkie running after Rainbow S3E7.png Pinkie shouting in megaphone S3E7.png Pinkie 'Do you think she heard me?' S3E7.png Applejack 'Rainbow Dash hasn't even been gone twenty-four hours yet' S3E07.png Applejack 'Give her a chance to settle in first' S3E07.png Applejack 'Why don't we just go see what Twilight's up to' S3E07.png Pinkie Pie 'New spells, huh' S3E07.png Pinkie thinking S3E07.png Pinkie 'Okay' S3E07.png Pinkie and Applejack walking S3E07.png Pinkie 'Wait!' S3E07.png Pinkie 'If I'm not here when Rainbow Dash's letter arrives' S3E07.png Pinkie 'I won't be able to read it right away' S3E07.png Pinkie 'I won't be able to write her back right away' S3E07.png Applejack looking S3E07.png Pinkie at the mailbox S3E07.png Pinkie worried 9 S3E07.png Pinkie worried 10 S3E07.png Pinkie worried 11 S3E07.png Pinkie worried 12 S3E07.png Pinkie falls down S3E07.png Applejack 'So in other words' S3E07.png Applejack 'Suit yourself' S3E07.png Rarity & Fluttershy checking on Pinkie Pie S3E7.png|Checking on Pinkie. Rarity & Fluttershy cute expressions S3E7.png|Applejack looks cute in this shot. Pinkie 'Help me?' S3E07.png Rarity & Fluttershy startled S3E7.png|Whoa! Where did she come from. Pinkie 'It's been three days already' S3E07.png Pinkie 'By now, she probably doesn't even know our names anymore!' S3E07.png Rarity sigh of relief S3E7.png|Sigh of relief. Applejack 'Why not' S3E07.png Pinkie 'what if the package gets lost in the mail' S3E07.png Pinkie 'What if somepony else gets the package' S3E07.png AJ looking at screen as Pinkie complains S03 E07.png|Really, Pinkie Pinkie 'and then the real Rainbow Dash' S3E07.png Pinkie 'and she forgot them!' S3E07.png Applejack 'Is anypony else followin' this' S3E07.png Rarity everypony accounted for S3E7.png|Applejack is accounted for. Rarity this again S3E7.png|Oh not this again. Rarity & Fluttershy tell us why S3E7.png|Tell me why I just put up with this. Pinkie Pie adorable smile S3E7.png|Enjoying the view. Twilight funny face S3E7.png|Oh not good. Rarity soft landing S3E7.png|Well I'll be danged with a soft landing. S3E07 - Thanks for Saving Us.PNG|Thanks y'all. Rainbow Dash question awesome S3E7.png|Not so amused with Lightning Dust. Rainbow Dash getting a cheap shot S3E7.png|Even Applejack can feel that cheap shot. Rainbow Dash you're right S3E7.png|Can Applejack's eyes get any bigger? Twilight perfect news S3E7.png|Applejack is happy for Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie throws the care package into the air S3E7.png|Ahh.... look at the fresh sun. Apple Family Reunion Apple Jack holding the box S3E8.PNG Granny Smith walking back to the box S3E8.PNG Granny Smith fixing her mane S3E8.PNG Granny Smith digging in the box S3E8.PNG Granny Smith paying attention to Applebloom S3E8.PNG Granny Smith shocked S3E8.PNG Applebloom leaping in joy S3E8.PNG Applejack looking at Granny Smith in worry S3E8.PNG Granny Smith with the family album S3E8.PNG Apple Jack thinking S3E8.png Apple Jack questioning the quilt S3E8.png Granny Smith doesn't think the quilt will ever be finished S3E8.PNG AJ doesn't get it S3E8.PNG Baby Applejack S3E8.png Apple Jack wants more apple fritters S3E8.png Granny Smith elbowing AJ S3E8.PNG Miscellaneous Sketches/Development art Lauren Faust Applejack.jpg|Concept Art by Lauren Faust. Nothing was really changed from G1. Applejack with Frog Sketch.jpg|Original sketch by Lauren Faust. Applejack in the Garden Sketch.jpg|Drawing by Lauren Faust, Applejack being her hard working self. Git along doggie Applejack Sketch.jpg|Another Lauren Faust sketch. Applejack Telling Someone Sketch.jpg|Sketch by Lauren, Applejack saying something. Applejack Sketch.jpg AppleJack Description.jpg|Early designs for Applejack. The only thing they changed was adding a hat. Unfortunately the writing is too small to read. Canterlot Castle Canterlot Castle Applejack 1.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 2.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 3.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 4.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 5.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 6.png Toys Applejack Toys.jpeg|A collection of Applejack toys. Applejack and Apple Bloom toys.jpeg|Applejack and Apple Bloom Toys. A G3 Applejack.JPG|A G3 Applejack. Other Applejack opening theme.png|Applejack during the opening theme. Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png Applejack, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash.png|AJ with her friends, Twilight and RD. Teacher for a Day - Applejack's profile.png|Applejack in the Teacher for a Day app. applejack color page halloween.jpg Applejack Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.PNG|From the Flash game Card Creator. mlpfim-character-applejack 252x252.png|Applejack's Profile image on http://www.hubworld.com/my-little-pony/shows/friendship-is-magic Hat Applejack 256x133.jpg|Applejack Canterlot Wedding Promo Hat MLPFiM ComicCon2012 Trolley Poster Independence FMA.jpg|Applejack motivational poster Twilight's magic about to turn AJ and Rarity into minature mares S3E5.png Promotional poster - telling stories around the campfire.jpg|A promotional poster for Sleepless in Ponyville Sleepless in Ponyville Hub Facebook page promotional image.jpg|Promotional image from the Hub's Facebook page es:Applejack/Galería pl:Applejack/Galeria Category:Character gallery pages